Foxes love cheery blosoms
by naru32
Summary: naruto finally gets Sakura but what happens when saskue come back to town? lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Foxes love cherry blossoms

By bleach 32

I don't own naruto 

Characters: Naruto. Sakura Saskue and anyone else I feel like.

Chapter 1: P1

Sakura: for the one millionth time naruto NO!!!! She screamed. I don't want to go out with you.

Naruto: But why sakura he looked into her green eyes .You know I,d do anything for you I've loved you ever since we were in the academy time and time again I've asked you out and you refuse Why? Wait don't tell me his eyes grew hard as he said his name. Saskue isn't it?

Sakura: She looked at him her eyes grew pale at the name. it was like her legs went weak and she leaned against the tree next to her she always loved Saskue but lately she had been developing feelings for naruto IS : Who are you kidding your in love with naruto now tell him so he can rap us it muscular arms of his . Sakura: she shook her head to get rid of her inner voice. You know what Naruto ill go on a date with you oh my god she thought did that come out of my mouth.

Naruto: oh well all you had to do was say no and with that he began to walk away he got half way out the forest and the words made it to his brain and he rushed back to were Sakura was what did you say flashing his foxy famous foxy grin?

Sakura: She smiled bakka she said softly. I said yes ill go out with you. Whoa she thought to her self I did say it. IS: And it felt so good didn't it admit it. Sakura smiled at her own thought.

Naruto: At hearing this he jumped for joy really you mean it? Yes. As they walked out of the forest a head with blonde hair and blue eyes popped out of a bush oh my god billboard brow is going out with Naruto. She burst into laughter I have to tell every one and with that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Chapter 1: p2

Sakura: It was a wonderful day as sakura got up and brushed her teeth. As she walked outside the day seemed to be to perfect the bees were buzzing and the birds were chirping she smiled as she remembered yesterday. On her way to work she saw Choji how are you to day Choji she asked?

Choji: when he heard her a smile spread across his round face .he looked at her and said fine and you sakura he quickly took his eyes off her.

Sakura: She saw Choji smile and knew something was up so what are you smiling about?

Choji: oh nothing so how's Naruto he said with a wicked gleam in his eye?

Sakura : Oh he's fine says sakura same old knucklehead as always well I better get to work see you later Choji and see started down the street.

Choji: as she walked away he could not hold it in any longer. So when's the wedding sakura?

Sakura: She froze what did you say?

Choji you and naruto, s wedding you're going out now I assumed you to be going to get married! 

Sakura: ran up to Choji and put a hand over his mouth who told you she said in a hush voice?

Choji: hahahaha he roared with laughter .So its true you're going out with naruto.

Sakura: She lifted him up and pushed him against the wall of a near by house listen here you fat butterball I, am only going to ask once who told you that? The fury in her eyes was more intense then ever.

Choji: and what if I don't tell you he said with a smirk?

Sakura: at that she smashed her fist in to the wall behind him and it came crumbling down. And I don't miss twice she cocked her arm back you have till three.

Choji: He saw the wall crumble under her fist and was scared witless I can't remember he stammered 

Sakura: Don't lie that's one.

Choji: I don't know he began to sweat and shake with fear.

Sakura: Two. She cracked her knuckles. 

Choji: it was he stammered 

Sakura: three times up her fist flew at Choji.

Choji: ahhh ok ok it was shikamaru he squealed.

Sakura: she let go of him and he fell to the ground now see was that so hard? She said with a smile she looked Choji in the eye now is Shikamaru?

Choji: He he said he was going home to bath he squealed. He lives right down the street. He pointed down the street there ive told you all I know ca can I go now?

Sakura: sure and Choji go clean you self up I think you shat your self and with that she ran down the street towards Shikamaru, s house. Man she thought was she going to fuck up shikamaru. As she stood out side Shikamaru, s house she thought about all the things she was going to do to him. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.

Shikamaru: as he sat in his bath tub with a hot towel on his head his phone began to ring from his pants lying on the floor. He picked it up and answered it hello?

Sakura: hi shika are you home?

Shikamaru: yes why?

Sakura: Oh ok just wanted to make sure when I bust your door down your there. And with that she hung up and kicked the door down and rushed in the house she searched every room but no shikamaru.

Shikamaru: as he heard the door come down he got out of the tub and locked the door. He got back in and curled up in a ball plzz don't find me he looked at the door and the knob began to turn.

Sakura: Bam bam bam I know your in there you lazy bastard come on out or ill come in she yelled as she kept smashing her fist against the door.

Shikamaru: screamed at the top of his lunges 

Sakura: screw this she said and she kicked down the door and rushed in and grabbed Shikamaru by the throat with both hands. Who told you I was going out with naruto?

Shikamaru: can't tell you he wheezed.

Sakura: I swear to god shikamaru if you don't tell me ill rip your dick off and shove it up your ass. She grabbed it and began to pull.

Shikamaru: ahhh no any plzz no ill tell you it was Ino.

Sakura: and with that she dropped him I should have known Ino-pig was behind this .Thanks she said and she left his house and headed to the flower shop to square off with Ino

. She had done it this time sakura was pissed.

Chapter 1 p3

Narrator: ok let's back track to this mourning and see what happened to naruto. Let's see what he did. What will happen to the number one knucklehead ninja?

Naruto: it was a splendid mourning as naruto woke up and eat his mourning bowl of miso ramen as he got done he decided to go train at the training grounds . As he walked down the path leading to the training grounds he noticed a familiar green suite wearing ninja and his master .Hey bushy brow Naruto yells.

Rock lee: oh hello Naruto how splendid it is to see you here to do some training?

Naruto: yeah thought id gets some in before tonight. He looks at his watch.

Rock lee: oh you mean your date?

Naruto: oh so you know about that to?

Rock lee: everyone knows me Neji tenten Kiba all of us.

Naruto: he blushed. So what are they saying?

Rock lee: he looked at Naruto. Well it's not my place to say .I mean it's not my business he looked at the ground and kicked a pebble. Well they think sakura is out of her mind to go out with you and it wont last a week actually there's a betting pool on how long it will be before you do something stupid and mess it up.

Naruto: What you mean there all betting against me?

Rock lee: yes.

Naruto: Ill show them he said anger was in his voice 

Mito guy: ah don't worry Naruto he said with a grin things have a funny way of turning out right. He pulls naruto into a bone cracking hug and don't rush anything for the flame you youth still burns with in.

Chapter 1 p 4

Naruto: ahhh thanks guy sensei he put his hands against guy's chest and pushes his way out of guys hug well I must really get in some training bye and with that he walked a way

Guy and lee: alright right lee I want you to do 200 push ups and 300 crunches. Yes guy sensei he said enthusiastically. And then to cool down well take a twenty mile runs. Lee got into push up pose and starting counting one two three. That's to easy Lee and with that guy stood on his back. Thank you guy sensei.

Naruto: man thought Naruto I, am sure glad I, am not Lee when he got to the training grounds and found the tallest tree he could and ran up it using only his chakra after an hour of training he finally made it to the top of the tree exhausted and out of chakra he lost his grip and fell forty feet to the ground 

Neji: who you ever beat me ill never know.

Naruto: as he woke up he saw a white eyed boy .Oh hi Neji how long I have I been laying here?

Neji: oh about three hours why?

Naruto: holy shit I am late he got up I get to get ready for my date and with that e scurried off

Neji: idiot hell never pull it off. I hope he doesn't ive got fifty bucks riding on it


	2. Chapter 2

Foxes love cheery blossoms

By naru32 

I don't own naruto

Naruto: Shit shit I, am late she's going to knock me in to next week he thought as he ran down the street not watching were he was going .He ran into the one and only prevy sage Jiraya spying on some ladies in the bath house with that lecherous grin spread across his face . Hey old man you at it again you know what granny tsunade said.

Jiraya: Hey who do you think you are to question a sanin? Hey looks down at the young man staring at him oh its you naruto. What Tsunade doesn't know won't hurt her or me for that matter just thinking of those super powered fist pummeling him sent shivers down his spine and yet he thought to himself he was strangely aroused. And I am not spying I, am doing research for my next book (ich ich house of love) yes he balls up his fist this will be the one to make me. So were you off to in a hurry?

Naruto: oh I am late for my date with sakura he said looking at his watch she's going to be pissed if I am.

Jiraya: yeah she's got that temper like her master. You should get her some flowers that always clamed tsunade down. You better be on your way or you are late. While I return to my research he says as that same lecherous smile back on his face. And he returns to his peep hole. Oh crap they've spotted me and with that an angry mob of women bust through the bamboo wall.

Mob: get him they yell as they charge Jiraya 

Jiraya: ladies ladies please I was only doing research he starts sweating bullets I write Naruto help me out here he whispers.

Naruto: sorry sensei your own your own. But thanks for the flower idea I, am off to ion's flower shop and with that he rushed off.

Mob: And with that the mob jumped Jiraya some one yelled slash at his groin.

Naruto: And with he turned the corner and stood two blocks away from ino, s flower shop he stood. For a sec he thought he heard sakura yell Ino. Man was she pissed after she went in he sunk be hind her and hid.

Sakura: So why did you start the rumors' ino-pig?

Ino: because it was fun and made a fool of you billboard brow I mean honesty Naruto what were you thinking are you that desperate?

Naruto: so it was a pity date his heart sank.

Sakura: did it ever occur to you that Naruto is a good person and that I actuality might like him .yes were dating but what we do is none of you business and with that she picked up a flower pot and hurled it at ino, s head 

Ino: the pot slammed in to her head with such force that she came off her feet. A trickle of blood ran down her for head OW damn it that hurt.

Sakura: severs you right. She looked at her watch I am late and with that she ran out the door.

Naruto: so so she actuality likes me he thought to himself. He walked out the door and down the road to pick up sakura. As he walked up to her porch he pulled out the flours he stole from Ino and knocked on the door.

Ms. Haruno: From the other side of the door he heard a sweet voice say coming just sec.

Naruto: he heard foot steps and the door opened as he began to say hello he heard Eeek demon and the door slammed in his face crushing his nose

Sakura: on the other side or the door. Mom did you slam the door on my date 

Ms. Haruno: you're dating that that demon I for bid it 

Sakura: you can't forbid me from doing anything mother we've been friends since the academy and he's saved the village more times then I can count so deal with it and with that she left the house while she slammed the door behind her

Naruto: As sakura left him house naruto could no help but to stare. She wore a black dress that showed off her curves. Her eyes shined like diamonds she wore a necklace. **Kuybi:** damn kit she's hot you know how to pick em the things id like to do to her he laughed .he shook his head to get rid of the fox's thoughts wa wow sakura you look great he stammered.

Sakura: sorry about that naruto my mother can be a hand full. As she turned and looked at him she noticed his staring. Hmm sakura thought this might just be funs she noticed he didn't wear his jump suit he wore a black sleeve t shirt that showed his massive muscles and his bronze skin. **IS:** ahhh id likes to do so many things with him. Sakura smiled well shall we be on our way by the way plzz tell me were not eating ramen.

Naruto snapped out of his daze. No were going to a nice restrant shall we go and with that they were off. After hey ate and Naruto paid they walked around kona they came to the park and sat on a bench in front of a lake. So how was your time sakura?

Sakura: it was wonderful naruto she looked at naruto I have something to tell you.

Naruto: Yes sakura?

Sakura: I like you I more then like you I love you.

Naruto: He was shocked really

Sakura: yes but its only now I see that vie been a fool she looked down at the ground and a tear fell from her eye.

Naruto: he smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek and titled her head up I love you to and with that he kissed her they grew warm as they locked lips and for one moment nothing mattered. The pain and emptiness that naruto had felt all his life.

Sakura: and nothing mattered to sakura more not even Saskue 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto: Naruto woke up the next day with memories of the night before buzzing in his head the strange thing was he could not for the life of him remember what happened after they kissed . He rolled over in his bed to find a pink haired girl lying by his side. At this point it did not register in his brain what was going on. He rolled over and went back to sleep as the thought got to his brain he quickly flipped over. What the hell he thought what is she doing here? Did we…..? No we couldn't have I'd reminder that he smiled I know ill ask the fox. He closed his eyes and thought Hey fox.** Yeah what is it kit?** What happened last night?** You don't remember hahahaha man that was hot but it's to be expected you were drunk off your ass.** your no help ill ask her when she wakes up and with that he got to of bed and went to wash up in his small bathroom he stood in front of his bathroom mirror and noticed a red mark on his neck he smiled and got undressed and stepped in the shower the warm water hit his skin and made it tingle 

Sakura: as Sakura laid in naruto,s bed warm and sung .she rolled over to lay her arm on naruto but were she reached he wasn't there she opened her eyes and looked naruto wasn't there hmmm.. She thought did he get scared he was kind of drunk last night. But he left why wait I here water she got out of bed. She wore an orange T-shirt and a pair of black pair of boxers she crept over to the door that led to the bathroom. Maybe I should take a peek then again maybe I should not? **IS: go ahead you know you want to say a perverted just imagine how buff and tan he must be he left the door open he's done everything expect invite us in. **Sakura: your right But I cant and she walked away from the door three seconds later she was back at the door she heard the water turn off and he steeped out of the shower with a steamy mist swirling around in all his bronze glory he grabbed a towel ad wrapped around his lower half then he stopped .

Naruto: I know your there. He says with a sly grin on his face. You might as well come in

**Sakura:** she walked in her face red hello naruto she kissed him on the cheek.

**Naruto: **He blushed and smiled hey sakura did we do something last night I can't remember

Sakura: ill bet you cant you were wasted she got close to him and turned around I had to carry you on my back like this. And then she felt in his stiff member rub against her N-N-Naruto is that what I think it is she smiled.

Naruto: Oh sorry sakura he said in a rush we were just so close and I.

Sakura: I like it she said with a smile she grabbed it and started to rub it so big and it warm she ran her fingers over the head.

Naruto: he moaned in pleasure are you sure you want to go this route? He massaged her breast 

Sakura: yes naruto I want this they made there way back to his bed were she made him sit down she pumped her hand up and down his member. I love you and with that she began to suck his cock she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

Naruto: A deep low moan comes from him almost like a growl. I love you to sakura he felt her mouth engulf his manhood and he almost went crazy the tongue twirled around the head of his dick and he clutched the covers on his bed sakura please stop I can't cum yet I want you he smiled 

Sakura: She smiles and stops and gets on the bed she takes off her panties and throws them in his face she gave him an evil grin as if to say fuck my brains out.

Naruto: grabbed the panties from his face and inhaled deeply there aroma mmmmmm he said smells like cherry blossoms he stuck his finger in side her so warm and wet sakura he wiggled his finger.

Sakura: she blushed and her back arched in pleasure oh naruto she moaned 

Naruto: he took his finger out and licked it mmmmmm tasty he gets ready to insert when he hears her voice yes Sakura?

Sakura: Its first time is gentle she says with a light blush.

Naruto: ok sakura ill take it nice and slow he inserts slowly and stops when he hears her whimper and slowly starts back up Sakura I love you he says and he goes deeper.

Sakura: she moans and twists under him I love you two she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply and whispers in his ear I am going to cum.

Naruto : he blushed and smiled he went deeper and faster and harder there moans became one as he keeps going the low growl like moan came from him again sakura he yelled I am going to cum he pulled out.

Sakura: come here naruto she grabbed his cock and began to suck

Naruto: he moaned iam Cuming raaaaaaa 

Sakura: naruto, s hot steamy load filled her mouth and some escaped she swallowed it tasty and thick she said.

Naruto: he fell on the bed next to sakura he wrapped his arms around her I want to hold you and never let go he told her.

Sakura: then doesn't she whisper. A knock came at the door well looks like your going to have to she got up and put on his black T shirt and some orange boxers.

Naruto: got up and put his pants back on.

Both: they walked over to the front door and naruto opened it. Hello master kakashi naruto says with a bow

Kakashi: the one eye that can be seen goes blood shot since when did you two hook up 

Both: they blushed yesterday naruto finally said so what's up master?

Kakashi: congrats he said about time but the reason I came by was to tell you he's back and to meet at the hokages office and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke 

Sakura: he's back naruto Saskue has come home 

Naruto : I told you he would lets get dressed .


End file.
